Shot to the heart
by xox-Punk-Princess-xox
Summary: Songfic!    Kiss it all better; He is We    Santana had no hope left, she hadn't been able to do anything for her.    She let the love of her life die.


_He sits in his cell,  
>And he lays on his bed.<br>Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
>He sees a smoking gun,<br>And the coward he ran.  
>And in his arms is the bleeding,<br>Love of his life._

Neither of them saw the bullet coming. Santana didn't even have the time to react properly, before she was running to Brittany's side. The blonde was sprawled out on the sidewalk, a crimson flower starting to bloom from the wound in her chest.

The Latina bundled her into her arms, having difficulty with the violent shakes going through her body. Brittany was trembling slightly herself, as she laid her hand on her lover's arm.

"Santana..." she whispered softly, her voice starting to crack and make in-human gurgling noises as the blood started to rise in her throat. Her teeth were staining red, and Santana had to choke down a sob.

"It's okay...!" She said desperately, "its okay! We'll get you help; you'll be okay...Someone! Someone help! Someone...please!" But she knew that no one was around. As the love of her life died in her arms, not a soul was around to hear her pleas. The dark haired girl grit her teeth, cursing the world, that fucker with the gun, and herself.

Brittany's eyes were losing their usual shimmer, going dark and hazed over. She was shaking more now, and her chest was just barely moving, rising and falling weakly as she took small gasps of air.

_And she cries,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>You didn't know, you didn't know._

"Santana...can you hug me one more time?" the blonde asked softly, forcing herself to smile. Santana could no longer control herself, and was holding Brittany against her tightly, tears falling down her cheeks rapidly as she hoped by sheer will power she could stop the blood that was quickly seeping through both their clothes, or turn back time and be anywhere but _there_.

_Her hands are so cold,  
>and he kisses her face.<br>And says "Everything will be all right".  
>He noticed the gun,<br>And his rage grew inside.  
>He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight".<em>

The Latina shivered as she took the blue eyed girls hands in hers. They were so _cold_.

"It'll be okay, Brittany...we'll get you help...we'll...somehow...!"

The blonde shook her head, using all her strength to place her palm on the other girl's cheek. She smiled weakly, and said with a small laugh, "I may be stupid, San', but I know...that I'm not going to be here much longer...I'm going to go see Kurt's Mom, and Finn's dead, and my cat whiskers...he didn't read my diary..."

That was so utterly Brittany, that for a moment, Santana forgot that she was dying. She nearly laughed, until she didn't feel the hand on her cheek anymore.

"Brittany...?"

"Brittany?"

"_BRITTANY!"_

_And she cried,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>you didn't know, you didn't know._

**Don't cry, Santana. You're so much prettier when you smile, you know.**

_Now he sits behind prison bars,  
>25 to life and she's not in his arms.<br>He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,  
>Of the back of a man and tore his world apart.<em>

_He holds onto a memory,_

Santana barely remembered what happened after that. All she knows is it involved a lot of blood, screaming people, and suddenly someone else was dead. She was holding a gun in her hands, and the police were pulling her away-

And now she was here.

And she wasn't here with her.

_All it is, is a memory._

Brittany wasn't with her.

_hey, hey._

She was _gone_.

_He cries,  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me._

Dead.

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

She died.

_Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me._

She fucking _**died.**_

_Kiss it all better,  
>I'm not ready to go.<br>It's not your fault love,  
>You didn't know, you didn't know.<em>

She curled in on herself, not even caring anymore that the bed was uncomfortable, and springs were literally stabbing her through the mattress. She was too numb to care. Tears of pain, frustration, and utter _agony_ were pooling in her eyes, and she didn't have the energy to wish them away anymore. Why did it fucking matter? She was _dead._ _**Nothing fucking mattered.**_

_(Kiss it all better.)_

Then it happened.

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<em>

She smelt it before anything else, the faint wisp of vanilla and cherry lip-gloss with the strawberry swirl.

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<em>

Then she felt the tickle of hair on her shoulder, soft, like it always was after she used that shampoo she always forgot the name of- but it had the picture of the weird blue bird on it, she figured it was named after a Toucan or something.

_(kiss it all better.)_

She felt something brush over her ear, and a soft voice whisper to her.

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<em>

**Don't cry, love. You look so much prettier when you smile.**

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<em>

She lay there for a moment, in shock, before she sat up slowly. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, she made a promise.

She would find a way to live without her.

Just for her.

Only for her.


End file.
